TDMW: Island (S1E2) - "Getting Real Tired"
Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island: My Way! I introduced the 20 teenagers who will be competing for the one million dollar prize! Some people made friendship, others made, uh...quite a rampage, heh heh. What will happen next time? Find out now on Total Drama Island: My Way! *Intro starts* *In the boys cabin* Justin: Who is that gorgeous beauty. Oh yeah, It's me. Duncan: Speak for yourself, pretty boy. Justin: What? Do you know how long it took to make this face this beautiful? Noah: Probably 5 minutes. *Cody, Owen and Tyler laugh* Justin: Ugh! You guys are so pointless (CONF.) Justin: No one understands my true beauty. Well, i gotta do something...Hmm... *In the girls cabin* Izzy: Hahaha! Gwen: Will she ever calm down? Leshawna: Girl, i don't even know. Courtney: So Bridge, what are you up to? Bridgette: Just chillin, you? Courtney: No too much actually. Bridgette: Well i'm going for walk. See you later? Courtney: Sure. Bridgette: *walks around and whistles* *Bumps into Geoff* Geoff: Oh no! Are you okay? Bridgette: Yeah i'm fine. *Bridgette and Geoff make eye contact* Geoff: Uh, well... Bridgette: Uh... (CONF.) Geoff: As soon as i saw her, my heart felt like a butterfly. (CONF.) Bridgette: I don't know why, but he is so cute! Geoff: Hey, wanna go out? Bridgette: Sure. Geoff: Yeah, now gotta get this rock off of you. *Geoff throws rock away* Justin: I'll show them my beauty! *Justin gets hit by rock* Justin: Owww! My face! *Katie walks in* Katie: Oh god! Are you okay? Justin: No! Please! I need help! Katie: Here, let me help you. *Katie cures Justin* Justin: Thanks a lot. Katie: No problem. Anytime. (CONF.) Justin: Wow that was really nice of Katie. Should i ask her out in return? Cody: So, Noah, now that's Eva's gone, we don't need to get worried about her. Noah: Yeah well what about Justin? Duncan? They might target us next. Cody: True. So how to get rid of this? Noah: We should people from the other team in our alliance. Cody: So who do we pick? Noah: Owen's pretty much my buddy so i'll take him. Cody: But that's not enough. We need to get more votes. Noah: How about Tyler and Geoff? Cody: Sounds good to me. Owen: So what did you call us here for, buddy? Noah: Well me and Cody wanted to know if you guys wanted to be in an alliance with us. Geoff: Sure thing! Owen: I'm down! Tyler: But we are on opposing teams. How is that going to work? Cody: That's the thing. We need more votes. Tyler: Well count me in! Owen: We should come up with a name. Geoff: How about the Bro Squad? That sounds lit! Cody: That's true. Noah: Guess we are the Bro Squad then. Bro Squad: Woo! Heather: Hmm... (CONF.) Heather: I don't know who to take out first. Huh well... Heather: Izzy! Izzy: Yeah? Heather: If we lose, make sure to vote out _____. Ok? Izzy: Sure thing! Hahaha! Chris (In speaker): Everyone! Meet me in the Elim Spot so i can tell you the challenge. It's gonna last for a long while, heh heh. *Everyone gets to the Elim Spot* Justin: Hey Katie, since you helped me earlier, i was wondering if you could go out with me? Katie: Eek! Yes yes yes! *Justin and Katie kiss* Tyler: Uh, yeah about that, um Linds, do you wanna- Chris: Time for the challenge! Tyler: Guess i'll do it next time. Chris: So today's challenge is an awake-a-thon. You have to stay up until the other team runs out of members. Okay, the challenge starts now. Gwen: Hey, Trent is it? Trent: Yup that's me. And you are Gwen right? Gwen: Yeah. Since it's gonna last long, how about we tell stories to pass time? Trent: Yeah i'm down. Tyler: It's feeling cold, wanna cuddle Lindsay: Sure. *They cuddle* Justin: Should we do it too? Katie: Yesss! *They cuddle as well* Heather: Ah love, so stupid. Duncan: Heh, you are probs gonna get a guy in the next few weeks. Heather: What would you know about it, you went to prison your whole life! Duncan: Psh, whatever. Leshawna: Sorry people. Can't do this anymore. *sleeps* Harold: *yawns and sleeps* Tyler: I feel much better, right Linds? ... Tyler: Uh, Lindsay? Lindsay: *snores* Tyler: Oh come on! *Justin and Katie sleep too* Heather: I got an idea. (CONF.) Heather: Good thing i brought those sleeping pills. Now all i have to do is put them in drinks that'll be all Heather: Hey everyone. I brought some drinks if you wanna stay awake. Everyone: Yes! Woo! Drinks! *30 mins later, everyone sleeps except for Heather* Chris: And Heather wins it for the Gophers! The elimination will start in 12 hours. (CONF.) Heather: This is almost too easy. *Everyone wakes up* Tyler: Uh, what happened? Heather: Just wanted to let you know that we won and that Duncan cost you guys the challenge. Anyway, see you soon. Bye! Tyler: Ok thanks. (CONF.) Tyler: Wow that's messed up, i gotta tell this to the Bro Squad. Noah: Wow. Just wow. Geoff: Guess he is our target tonight. *Chris's room* Ezekiel: Wow, this place is nice. Oh the million dollars ay'! I'm gonna get so rich! Chris: Hey stop right there! What were you doing? Ezekiel: Uh, just looking around. Chris: You were trying to steal the million dollars! You are eliminated, or should i say, disqualified! Ezekiel: No, please! Chris: Come with me to the Elim Spot. *Elimination* Chris: Welcome Bass to your second elimination ceremony. Not good, heh heh. Owen: Uh Chris? Why is Zeke here? Chris: Oh that is because he was trying to steal the million dollars so he got disqualified! Duncan: What a dweeb. Chris: Now, i'll pass out the marshmallows. So they go to: Lindsay, Tyler, Katie, Courtney, Owen, DJ and Geoff. Justin, Duncan, one marshmallow remains. Last goes to... Justin! Sorry Duncan, you are out! Duncan: What! Unbelievable! Let's see what you dweebs will do without me. Chris: Well, the team has spoken. Follow me to the Ride of Shame with Ezekiel. *They leave* 19th - Ezekiel 18th - Duncan Chris: That's it for episode 2! Tune in next time on Total Drama Island: My Way!